Resonate: SDR2 HinataxNagito
by DramaticAobooty
Summary: Just a nsfw scene requested by a friend of mine. It's more of a one shot. Something that could possibly be turned into something. I hadn't written in a while, so decided to give it a try again.


The room was still, quiet, empty of nothing but shallow breaths and the ruffling of clothing. The moon's resonance beamed gently on the textured, vertical lined wallpaper. I could feel his hands, trembling lightly at the button of my pants. "Afraid?" I whispered mockingly. "Shut up!" he kissed, lips parting from my navel.

We had been going at it like this for what seemed an eternity. The way his fingers tweaked at my nipples, suckling my neck sensually and leaving his marks shamelessly on lewd bits of my body. "Hinata-kun" my voice was raspy, void of saliva. I could feel the chill bumps invade my flesh as his tongue lavished my erecting cock. As he took me into his slightly sweaty palms, he began to pump at my sex. My breathing was growing heavier, electricity sprouting throughout my entire body.

"Komaeda" he purred as his teeth scraped along my shaft, letting my length glide feverishly across his shadowed cheek.

Fuck!

The foreplay was biting aggressively at my brain now. My mind swiveled in lust, begging for Hinata to rummage more of my filthy body. Explore. Memorize. Destroy. By the time Hinata was finished with me, I wanted him to see me as a pathetic mess.

"You tell no one about this. Understood?" he growled, threating me before sliding his wet muscle against the head of my length. My back arched, toes curling under as his took me into his mouth.

"U-Understood.." I gasped, feeling his teeth slither over my shaft, his tongue curling around to fit me customly. My hand placed to the top of his head, fingers tangling in his brunette locks. I gripped his ahoge, pulling backwards as he took me farther into his throat. His hands parted my legs, laying them on his shoulders as his fingers toyed with my entrance. Biting my lip, I could feel my body fevering quickly. Holding back was impossible. With this being a first with Hinata, I expected nothing. His actions foreign, I was left in mystery as to what he'd do to me. Not that it mattered, but it interested me in the least.

Hinata began to gag lightly as he took me farther. I could feel a trickle of saliva pooling at the base of my cock. "Oh, fuck" As if instinctively my hands that tangled themselves in his hair began to push downward on Hinata's head. "More" I begged. His thumb pressed against my entrance, opening me. As Hinata's lis parted from my sex, he flashed a smile. "More?" he questioned, his smile fading into a cold sneer. His left hand trailed tenderly up my abdomen, gliding over my erect nipple, and then my jawline. With a quick, swift movement he pulled a wad of my puffy white hair into his palm, jerking my head backward.

I could hear him, chuckling mockingly under me. "Don't you know that begging is disgraceful?" he purred into my ear, his middle and ring finger entering me. Burning. I could feel his digits stretch me as he plowed them deeper.

"Ah-ahn!"

My eyes watered as he violated me. I could feel throbbing as he began to move his fingers against my walls.  
"Disgusting. You actually like this?!" he snarled, extracting his fingers before submerging them into me once more. My breaths grew heavier as I felt him violate me.

"On your knees. Turn around, and get on your hands and knees." he commanded as his retrieved his fingers. As he let go of my hair, I obeyed his order. Placing my palms flat on the matress, my knees crumpling the ruffled sheet below me.

"Good." he soothed before his hand slithered along my spine. "Don't move."

It was silent for a moment before he spread my ass apart. His warm breath consuming my rear as he licked over me. My arms shook, toes curling once more as he massaged me with his slick, pink muscle. Hinata's hands roamed me once more, cupping and toying with my testicles before sliding along my throbbing girth. Pressing me against my stomach, his index finger swirled at my tip.

"Filthy" he hissed as his finger trailed over the bubbled precum. Trailing my pre from his fingers, he pressed his digit into my mouth, forcing me to have a taste. "You taste that? That's the foul taste of yourself, Komaeda." he chuckled. My cheeks reddened as he degraded me. My tongue circled the tip of his finger, lavishing my taste as I suckled lightly. Pressing himself into me, my back arched. I grimaced at the tightness, the pain of him parting me. AS he worked his girth in, the digit that occupied my mouth exited. I could feel the burning as his pushed himself further, his hips beginning to buck as he groaned in ecstasy.

I gasped again, moaning as he moved faster into me, my being rumbled with every smack of our skin.

Rotten. Putrid. Corrupted. Trash.

Those words scrambled in my brain. Repeating in echo as he defiled me. I enjoyed, savored every inch of it. His nails clawing down my shoulders, biting aggressively at the nape of my neck. Pulling my hair backwards as he rode me hard. I felt hot, as if crumbling under him. I was obidient, nothing but rubbish. Not only to him, but to the others who also inhabited the island as well. As Hinata comsumed my flesh, marking me as his, my mouth twirled upward into a crazed grin. His length repeatedly thrashing against my prostate, I moaned louder.

"Hinata! Harder!"

Clenching my teeth, I savored the way he handled my pathetic body. His fingers clenched hard into my ass, slapping firmly across my rear. I reached under me, stroking my cock lustfully as he fucked me senseless. I was so close...

Almost there

His hand reached under me, hoisting my back against his chest as he continued to use me to his will. As I kept teasing my erection; his palm wrapped against my neck, squeezing my throat.

I can feel it...I'm so close...

With a deep, painful gasp for air, I clenched my teeth. My palm quickening, I worked myself to climax. My cum staining the sheets as well as my stomach. Not long afterward, I could feel the rush of a hot, sticky flow consume my inside. Tossing my limp, shaking body to the bed as a used towel, Hinata looked me over. I felt weak, unable to see straight as my mind whirpooled in a daze. I breathed heavily, coughing as my breath returned.

As Hinata reclothed himself, he snickered. Tossing my green jacket over me, I focused the best I could before the room around me faded.

..Black..


End file.
